The Other World Tournament
by Licimus
Summary: What will happen when the strongest warriors in Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, and Bleach get transported to an unknown planet, only to be told that they will have to fight each other?  Sorry, not good at summaries. Naruto/Dragonball Z/Bleach Crossover
1. Enter

_**Chapter 1 - Enter**_

**_The Other World Tournament_**

**_ Enter  
_**

(I do not own anything. This is my first story. Naruto/Dragonball Z/Bleach Crossover, please review and read. Thanks)

(By the way...This story takes place 1 year after the Buu Saga, after the 4th Ninja War (The war that has the 5 villages and the samurai fighting against Madara Uchiha and Kabuto.), and right before Ichigo loses his powers.)

**- On Goku's Planet -**

Goku took his stance as he started to have a stare-down with Gohan, who was slowly raising his Ki. They were inside the gravity room for some training. Goku and Gohan were having a sparring match under 300x Earth's gravity. Goku, using Instant Transmission, went behind Gohan and threw a forceful punch. Taking the hit, Gohan would be thrown into the wall. He retaliated by shooting a barrage of Ki blasts in Goku's direction.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" Goku yelled as he released his attack, colliding with Gohan Ki blasts. Gohan would move behind Goku as they entered hand-to-hand combat. Goku sent a series of kicks as Gohan sent a blur of punches. Gohan jumped back as Goku smirked.

Both of them increased their Ki to their regular high. The area was filled with a hissing noise. Goku charched towards Gohan and Gohan repeated. They both sent a punch with their right arms and as they collided, the Ki around their fists became visible. Soon, with their fists still in touch, they were sent back as the punch caused an explopsion. The light blinded their eyes so they could not see what happened. As the explosion cleared up, the gravity room was no where to be seen as it was completely destroyed. "Eh, Gohan! Now what?" Goku asked calmly.

While he asked that Gohan appeared behind Goku in his Ultimate Super Saiyan form. His Ki and power level had increased greatly. "This!" he said while he sent a punch towards Goku. It hit him in the back of his head and sent him flying into a boulder.

Goku landed on his feet and smirked. The hissing noise started again as Goku started to transform into his Super Saiyan form. His eyes were now in more of a glaring position. Goku charged in front of Gohan and they continued the fight. Goku kicked Gohan in his face and Gohan reacted with a punch to the gut. They started to exchange blows evenly. Their legs and arms moved in blurs. Gohan then broke up the punches by sending a kick to Goku's side, sending him flying into the air. Goku stopped and started to power up. He was going into his Super Saiyan 2 form. His hair got longer and spikier. The golden aura around him increased. His muscles were now more buffed and vained.

Goku charged towards Gohan once again and then used his Instant Transmission to appear above Gohan. He sent a barrage of Ki blasts. Gohan smacked most of the blasts away but was hit by the last two. The Ki blasts sent Gohan pummeling into the ground as they had more power in them then usual. He then flew down at a blinding speed and would smash his foot into Gohan's chest. Gohan would send a Ki blast into Goku's face, giving him time to get up and away. Gohan wiped the blood off his face. Goku started to grin as Gohan powered up. As Gohan was powering up, a whole appeared in the sky. It was similar to a black hole except it had shiny bright circle in the middle. It started to suck things in.

"Yeh, Gohan, uhm, is that a technique of yours? Looks pretty interesting!" Goku sated as he noticed trees and cars being sucks into it. The grounded started to tear up.

"Huh? No, its not. Thought it was something you were doing while you went out training all by yourself..." Gohan replied as he stopped powering up. "We should check it out, Dad." In an instant the whole universe was bounded by a blinding light and they were transported to an unknown void.

**- On Naruto's Planet -**

During the same time as Goku and Gohan started sparring, Naruto was about to stuff his face into a bowl of ramen. "Itadikimatsu!" he exclaimed as he hastily ate. After finishing a dozen bowls, Naruto told the owner, "Put the food on Kakashi-Sensei's tab, will ya? He'll pay for it!" "Will do!", the man replied.

Naruto sped off towards the training grounds before he got caught in his lie. The blonde soon reached his old training ground. There was a lake and a few large boulders, all surrounded by a forest. "Aaahh...Where's sensei?" he said as he waited for Kakashi to appear. After an hour, a man with grey hair and a mask that covered one eye stepped into Naruto's line sight. "Sen-sei! Your here! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Naruto scolded.

"I saw an old lady with some groceries, so i walked her to her home." Kakashi gave one of his famous excuses as grazed his hands through his hair. Kakashi then threw a shuriken towards Naruto and after the blonde dodged it, he said, "Duck..."

"Hah! That will **never** stop me!" replied Naruto but an instant later Kakashi ran towards him with a Raikiri. The lightning sparks flew all over. Naruto jumped in the air and sent a few kunai with attached exploding tags towards him. Kakashi jumped back and the lightning left his hand. He then glanced at the lake and went towards it. Naruto followed. "Aih, Kakashi-Sensei, shouldn't tou be showing me some new techniuqes instead of fighting?" Naruto said with a whiny voice.

Kakashi did not reply and as they got to the lake they let chakra flow to their feet, allowing them to walk on the water. He smirked and then thrust his hand forward, with 2 finger on both hands pointing towards Naruto. Naruto jumped thinking Kakashi was going to attack. Then as Naruto landed on the water, lightning bolts flew from Kakashi's fingers, all in Naruto's direction. Naruto dodged all except one. As it hit him, Naruto poofed and appeared above Kakashi. He had used a Subsitution Jutsu. 'Heh, least he was cautious." thought Kakashi as he began to make some hand signs.

"Water Dragon Jutsu!" yelled Kakashi as a chinese dragon, made of water, came out from the lake. It went towards Naruto, who had just barely dodged the attack. The Water Dragon went straight into the air and continued to go. Then a whole in the sky appeared. It was black but had a shiny circle in the middle. It sucked in the Water Dragon and then everything was blinded by a white light. Though not knowing, Naruto, Kakashi, and a few others were sucked in by that black hole.

**- On Ichigo's Planet -**

During the same time as the other universes, Ichigo and Aizen could be seen fighting. Ichigo, in his bankai state, was engaged in battle with Aizen. He just trained and achieved the Final Getsuga Tensho, which was still unknown to everyone else. Ichigo's blade was clashing against Aizen's arm. Aizen, who was not aware that Ichigo was toying with him, felt very confident.

"Hahahah..." Aizen laughed quietly. "You might as well give up now. You haven't even scratch me!" He boasted as he continued to use his one arm against Ichigo.

"Dont be so quick to laugh." Ichigo replied firmly. As Aizen swung his arm at Ichigo, Ichigo disappeared.

"Hrm?" was all Aizen could say before realizing Ichigo was right behind him. He turned quick as Ichigo swung his blade. Aizen blocked it with his arm. Then he took a jump back and noticed something drip from his arm. It was blood. 'Tch! How is this possible?' he thought. Soon the cut healed. Ichigo smirked. "You won't be so lucky next time", replied Aizen with a grin.

"I didn't need luck to do that..." Ichigo took his stance. "Watch your back!" Ichigo disappeared once again and went above Aizen. Aizen first looked back and then up, with barely enough time to dodge it. Ichigo started to send his blade at Aizen over and over. Aizen sped over to a safe distance and pulled out a sword from his heart.

'I'll have to be careful from now. This kid, his power has sky-rocketed from our last encounter. Damn." thought Aizen as he took his stance. Ichigo charged over and they engaged in a sword fight. Their blades continously clashed, causing sparks to fly everywhere. For the first time, in the longest while, Aizen felt a little scared. Ichigo swung his blade towards Aizen's neck. The blade just barely touched it and Aizen glared at Ichigo.

Up in the sky, a large dark hole with a small light in the middle appeared in the sky. Aizen and Ichigo were too busy fighting that they didn't notice it. A half-dead shinigami looked on as the rip in the sky started sucking in things. Soon, a bright light over took the place. Just as Aizen was about to move behind Ichigo and attack, they were warped to a strange place that none of them knew of. "Keh? Where'd they go?" the shinigami asked as he choked up blood.

**- On Unknown Planet -**

Goku took a step and bumped into Ichigo, who nearly stabbed him, until he sensed that it wasn't Aizen. "Eh, watch your blade! You could've scratched me!" Goku said with his widened eyes.

"Oih! You bumped into me!" Ichigo replied with a scowl.

"Auhh...Wher are we? Wait, who're you?" said Goku who was looking around until he noticed others appearing. "Getsuga Tensho!" yelled Ichigo as he saw Aizen appear. The black colored attack went at Aizen and hit him but it had no affect. A sort of barrier was protecting him.

"Hrm? Ah, your here too." Aizen said surprised that Ichigo's attack didn't hit him.

As soon as a bunch of people arrived, a large door appeared in fron of them. It slowly opened and at first, only a bright light could be seen. After that a voice could be heard. "**Enter!**" The voice was loud and then it could be heard again. "Please step through the door!"

Everyone slowly walked in and the light faded.

(Well, this is my first fanfic. Please read and review. Tell me what I need to work on or fix. Thanks!)


	2. Reasons Revealed

_**Chapter 2 - Reasons Revealed**_

_**The Other World Tournament**_

**Reasons Revealed**

( Hi guys! This is my second chapter to the story. Thank you to those who read and also to those who wrote a review. Enjoy! I don't own anything, Naruto/Dragon Ball Z/Bleach Crossover)

(Oh, one more thing! I may have to decrease the Dragon Ball Z characters by a little or increase the others by a little, or else the the Dragon Ball Z characters will pretty much always be the winners. If not then I may have something that will limit their powers only by a small margin. Tell me your thoughts. Also, leave suggestions. Once again, Enjoy!)

**- On The Unknown Planet -  
**

'Where am I? And how come I cant hit him?' thought Ichigo as he walked in. He didn't even know why he was listening to the voice and walking in. As everyone walked in, the loud, booming voice was heard again.

"Welcome to my realm!" said the voice. On the other side of the door was a large room with stairs that lead to a very high platform. There were doors on the walls but seemingly no way to get to them. On the upper platform a man with a cloak and a hood covering his face came out from a door, which was the only door on the upper platform. The door was located on the middle of the platform. "My name is Akakios and this is my house. You should feel proud to have been sent here by me. I, myself, have chosen each one of you to come here." Akakios stated as he a few more people started to enter the room. Naruto looked around as he noticed some familiar faces but stayed quiet as the unknown being, named Akakios, continued to speak. "The rea-"

He was cut off by Aizen who asked a question, "Why have you brought us here? I was about to kill of an annoying pest!" He looked towards Ichigo with a faint smile when he was done speaking.

"Well, Aizen, I was just about to state the reason of why you have been sent here. You guys have been sent here for my entertainment. That's all." replied Akakios. He was going to speak but was interrupted again, this time by Ichigo.

"Entertainment?" Ichigo gave an intense look to Akakios. "How are we supposed to entertain you? And what makes you think we're gonna' do what ever you tell us to? We're not your puppets, at least im not!"

"Tch, do you people always have to interrupt me?" Akakios questioned with an angered tone. "I seek entertainment by watching you fight till you can't move an inch." He continued, "You will have to fight, Kurosaki, for if you don't, you will never leave this place and may possibly die. Any other questions?"

Another person entered the conversation, and it was none other than Hatake Kakashi, who was holding a book. "Well, Akakios, I'd like to ask you, how and when will you send us back?" Kakashi put his book in his back pocket, waiting for an answer.

"Good question. I'll show you." Akakios opened the door behind him and walked in. He came back out and held a ring. "The loser of the match will be sucked in by this ring and transported back to the exact location you were at before you came here."

A confused Naruto now asked a question. "Oih, guy! I have a question! How does the ring send us home?"

"Well, you may not understand it completely, but this ring has been enchanted with mystical powers. It was only recently that I've figured out how it works." As he finished talking, a door on the lower platform appeared. Akakios disappeared and then reappeared on the lower platform. "Please follow me."

Everyone followed Akakios as he pulled his hood down, showing a man with a light/peach skin tone. He then pulled his cloack of revealing pants that were similar to Goku's orange pants. The only difference was that Akakios' pants were black. His short had sleeves that went up to his elbow and the color was black. Over this shirt he had a sleeve-less shirt that was blue. Akakios had blue and black shoes similar to what Goku and Vegeta wore. As he opened the door, they saw that the room was large but nearly empty. There was only a few tables and chairs. There were doors on the walls. "Inside those doors will be your rooms. There are only four beds inside each room so only four people may stay in each room. You may choose your rooms at night. Please follow me back."

"Wait! What abut food?" interrupted Goku.

"I will have food laid out here every morning and night. If your still hungry then there will be a fridge out here by tomorrow morning." Akakios went back to the lobby and everyone followed. As they got their a large electric billboard appeared a few feet above the door on the upper platform. The board showed who was sent to this planet. "I will go and rest now. There will be a fight today so get ready." Akakios said to everyone as he appeared in front of the door on the upper platform and walked in. "Get acquainted", were his last words.

Naruto looked up as he saw about 10 doors on the wall. Those doors were way above the upper platform so he had no idea of getting to it. He then looked towards the board of fighters and read the list:

1) Son Goku

2) Vegeta

3) Son Gohan

4) Piccolo

5) Krillin

6) Ichigo Kurosaki

7) Toshiro Hitsugaya

8) Zaraki Kenpachi

9) Aizen

10) Kaname Tousen

11) Naruto Uzumaki

12) Hatake Kakashi

13) Sakura Haruno

14) Jiraiya

15) Neji Hyuuga

He went towards Kakashi, only to see Sakura, Jiraiya, and Neji with them. Before he reached them, Jiraiya explained how he got here, even though he was dead. "Gah! I'm hungry."

Most of them ignored his comments but Sakura punched him as soon as he stopped complaining. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Neji were focusing on the others. A few of them didn't look so powerful but they weren't so quick to judge. Neji, using his Byakugan, could not find chakra flowing through their body, and reported it to Kakashi.

On the other side of the room, Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo were talking to each other.

Above them, Aizen looked on with Tousen, not saying a word. Aizen was thinking of who was going to fight. He glanced over to the group of Shinigami. Hitsugaya, and Ichigo were calmly talking to each other. Hitsugaya's injuries were fully healed.

Kenpachi just waited, eager to find out about today's match.

**- On Goku's Planet -**

Goten came running to where Goku and Gohan were training. Once he got there, the hole in the sky closed up and everything in the air fell back down. 'Dad? Gohan? Where are you?' he wondered. "They probably went to fight somewhere else." He slowly walked away, though he had an uneasy feeling.

**- On Ichigo's Planet -**

Ikkaku, now barely alive, noticed Kenpachi's reiatsu completely disappear. Using the last of his energy, he got on top of a building and saw the hole. Assuming that it was what took Kenpachi, he jumped right into. Once he jumped in, the hole disappeared.

**- On Naruto's Planet -**

Rock Lee and Kiba were walking towards the training grounds but stopped when they saw the hole. The hole was slowly getting smaller. Lee noticed Kakashi's and Naruto's chakra signals disappear from that area. "Kiba, we should check the hole out."

"Yeah, lets go" They both jumped of a tree with Lee in the lead. As soon as Lee entered the hole, it closed. Kiba just flew in the air and dropped to the ground. "Oww! Heh? Lee? Where did ya' go?" He said after he hit the ground.

**- On Akakios Realm -**

Lee came out of the hole and land on a hard surface. Everything was white; the floor, the sky, and everything else. The only thing that wasn't white was something that he saw at the very end of the direction he was facing. Seeing as everywhere else was a dead end, Rock Lee sped off towards the golden brown object.

**- Inside Akakios Manor -**

A few hours past since Akakios went to rest. So far everybody there only talked to people from their universe. Two knights in golden armor stepped out. "The master will be here shortly. Please get ready"

"Gah! I'm hungry" whined Naruto.

"Can we eat now?" asked Goku, who was also hungry.

"Please control yourselves!" replied one of the Golden Knights.

After a few minutes, Akakios came out as he yawned. He had the ring on his finger. "Alright, well there will only be one battle today. No one will be eliminated for this battle. This fight will only show you guys how things work around here." Akakios looked up at the billboard. The names of the people who were sent here disappeared and then the names of the fighters came up. The fighters were: Jiraiya and Zaraki Kenpachi. "Well, this looks like an interesting match, Your match will begin in 10 minutes." There was one hour and thirty minutes till night fall. "You will be healed after your match.

"Ah, me first. Guess I got bad luck" Jiraiya said as he took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Good luck!" replied everyone with a smile. Kakashi had a bad feeling about the Akakios guy. So far, only Kakashi and Neji noticed that Akakios was wearing the ring.

"Finally, I get to fight!" was all Kenpachi said.

Four minutes passed and Akakios spoke. "Follow me." The unreachable doors all came together and became one door. It disappeared and the came back into sight. It was now on the lower platform, on the wall, at the middle.

Everyone followed him and he unlocked the door. "Lets go." he said as he slowly walked through. It was dark at first but then the place brightened up. There was a door at the other end. "This is the arena!" he exclaimed after he opened the other door. As they walked through, they saw a large battle ground. "Jiraiya and Kenpachi, please go on. But, before you go I have something for you guys. Because you two are the first ones battling, I will let you select a weapon of your choice." A Golden Knight appeared with a box of weapons.

"I already got a sword! Lets fight!" said Kenpachi, who was really eager to start fighting.

"Hrm, maybe this, no, how about- no." muttered Jiraiya as he looked for a good sword. Then he spotted a large white sword with spikes right above the hilt. It was pure white and and as he tried to cut the ground, it cut through easily. He then inserted pure chakra into it and the sword grew a little in sized and appeared a little sharper. Soon after the sword returned to normal. "Alright, I'll take this one." He took a sheath and strapped it to his back. He then sheathed the sword as he started to walk again.

"It is yours to keep." said Akakios with a faint smile. He, himself, was very eager for the fight to start.

Jiraiya and Kenpachi went on to the battle ground as everyone else went to there seats. The seats were near the edge of the battlefield but the elevation was about 20 feat higher. Akakios said as he took his seat on a throne away from everyone else. A board appeared and had writing on it.

**Day 1 **

**Battle 1 **

**Jiraiya vs. Zaraki Kenpachi **

**- On The Battlefield -**

Jiraiya turned his back on Kenpachi and started moving one of his hand around the other. Chakra was being formed on one of the hands.

"O-kay! Lets get this fight started. I should tell you it wont be easy! I'm very capable of ho-" He got cut off as Jiraiya has already rushed towards him. "Huh? Gah!" was all he could say because just then, Jiraiya appeared right before him with a Rasengan. The Rasengan hit Kenpachi in the middle of his stomach. They stayed there for a few seconds as the Rasengan made contact before the force of the rasengan sent them flying towards the stands. The Rasengan was still in contact and they crashed into the chairs. Kenpachi's body laid against the floor. The Rasengan disappeared and Kenpachi slowly got up and smirked. "That was a good warm up." he said as he shook his hair, causing the bells on his hair to ring. He sent a swift punch at Jiraiya, sending him back into the battle ground. Kenpachi followed after the flying body.

**- With the Spectators -**

"You guys should be careful. You know, just in case bodies start flying over here." said Akakios to everyone.

"Go Jiraiya! Wooo!" yelled Naruto amazed by both of their speeds. "Gah? Wait, isn't Jiraiya-sama dead?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Yes, he explained it to us before you met up with us. The portal that sucked us in did not only affect the living but also the dead." answered Kakashi.

"What?"

Kakashi continued, "This means that even some of those who were dead were sent here. Once we get sent back, Jiraiya will be dead once again."

"Oh..." was all Naruto could say, who became gloomy because of the fact that Jiraiya was going to die, again.

**- Back With Jiraiya and Kenpachi -**

Kenpachi appeared in front of Jiraiya, who just got off the ground. "Wow, this isn't going to be easy," said Jiraiya. He brushed the dirt of his clothes and moved back a few feet. "but don't underestimate me! I am Jiraiya, Sannin of the Hidden Leaf!" he said as he took a pose.

"Hrm? Well, good for you, Sannin." said Kenpachi who walked closer. Soon they were in each others range again. They now entered hand-to-hand combat. Jiraiya swung towards Kenpachi's face. He took the hit and then hit Jiraiya at the middle of his chest. Soon after they kept evading most of the punches. Jiraiya then started to kick Kenpachi left and right. Kenpachi dodged most of them and the ones that hit him were usually the fast but light kicks. While Jiraiya was kicking Kenpachi, he took out an exploding tag and stopped kicking. He channeled chakra to his hands so he can land stronger punches. Jiraiya then grabbed one of Kenpachi's fists when they were punching each other and pulled Kenpachi closer. He then put the exploding tag on Kenpachi's chest and moved back.

"What? Getting tired?" taunted Kenpachi who not so soon after noticed the exploding tag.

"Not quite." answered Jiraiya. Right after Jiraiya spoke, the tag exploded, sending Kenpachi a few feet back. Kenpachi got back up right away and blew the fire of his clothes.

"Not bad," he said as he rubbed off some of the dust on his shoulder. "but not so good either." Jiraiya took a stance and Kenpachi unsheathed his sword, his zanpakutou. Kenpachi went towards Jiraiya and wildly swung his bladed. Jiraiya moved left and right to avoid the blade. A piece of Jiraiya's clothes was chipped of by the blade. Kenpachi increased his speed and disappeared from Jiraiya's sight. Jiraiya heard the bells on Kenpachi's hair and quickly turned around. "Well, guess your starting to use your ears." Kenpachi punched Jiraiya in the gut, lifting Jiraiya's body from the ground.

Then Kenpachi hit the back of Jiraiya's head. This caused Jiraiya to hit the ground. "You're starting to bore me!" he said as he pointed his sword towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya, upon hearing his words, jumped up and moved back.

"I'm just getting started." he replied. 'Well, least I know this guy is no joke.' Jiraiya drew the sword given to him by Akakios. 'Let's do this Hyperion.' thought Jiraiya. Jiraiya just got the sword and already named it. Jiraiya swung at Kenpachi, who returned the favor. There blades clashed, causing the ground to vibrate. Sparks flew around them and every time the blades hit each other, a visible blue energy would be seen between them. Kenpachi soon started to laugh from enjoyment. Kenpachi loved the fact that Jiraiya was capable of being called a worthy opponent. Jiraiya, however, didn't feel the same way. He gritted his teeth and the sword-play continued for a few minutes. Then Jiraiya started to insert chakra into the blade. The blades size increased a little. It grew longer more than it got wide. The white spikes on the hilt increased a lot in size. They grew outwards. Jiraiya's two hands gripped tightly and for a moment, he had the upper hand.

Kenpachi, who was currently using one hand, switched to a two-handed blade fighting style. This aloud him to have more control over the blade and add more power into his blows. Jiraiya swung at Kenpachi's head but only chopped off a little hair. "Tch." was the sound of Kenpachi sucking his teeth as he watched his hair fall to the ground. Kenpachi made a stabbing motion, which nearly got Jiraiya in the head but only cut off a little piece of Jiraiya's ear. Jiraiya slid under Kenpachi's legs and then attempted to slash him in the back, the blade moved in a diagonal direction. Jiraiya's sword made contact with Kenpachi and as the blades movement went from down to up, so did the blood. The blood dropped to the ground, splattering over both of their clothes.

Kenpachi quickly turned around and removed the bells from his hair. He had a large grin across his face. He looked down and into Jiraiya's eyes. The energy around him increased and there was now visible green reiatsu flowing violently around him. "Finally. Now it gets interesting!" he said. He started to swing his blade left and right, causing Jiraiya to duck and jump back for a while.

**- Back With the Jiraiya and Kenpachi -**

While Jiraiya was dodging the attacks, he make some quick hand signs after sheathing his weapon. "Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu!" he yelled right before letting out a large fire ball from his mouth. Kenpachi put his blade in from of his face to reduce the face damage. As it hit him, most of his clothes burned off. He was lightly burned. This gave Jiraiya time to move back.

"Hahaha, this is getting better and better!" Kenpachi said.

"Now to show you a technique I've created in the after life!" said Jiraiya, who thrust both of his palms outwards. Soon chakra formed on both hands, creating a Rasengan on each hand. The insides now became red and then the outsides became red. The balls of chakra vibrated violently. The was a fiery aura around his hands. He then thrust his hands back and charged towards Kenpachi. As he took of towards Kenpachi, he yelled out, "Fire Release: Rasen-Inferno!"

(Okay, this chapters done. I don't think I did so good. Hope you guys can give me ideas on balancing the power levels a little. Also tell me about the length of the chapter, is it very long, long, just right, short, or very short?

Review and tell me how I did, Thanks!)


End file.
